Love and Chocolate Making
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: Jude and Tommy are in Las Vegas...whatever could they be doing there? Tehehe.


Tommy and Jude were in Vegas for the weekend on a business thing Darius sent them on. It was something about having them go and become better friends. Darius being his usual self didn't pay any attention to them leaving together for Thailand only months before. After they had returned he still really didn't know where the two had been but he also didn't think of the two leaving together either.

Jude was unpacking her things in the hotel the two were set up in. Darius was nice enough to reserve a room with two king sized beds not that the both would be needed. Tommy was in the bathroom taking a shower when Jude walked in and shut the door behind her.

She discarded her yellow t-shirt and her jean shorts and stepped in the shower under the steamy hot running water right behind Tommy who was massaging Shampoo into his scalp. Jude smiled at the sight and got closer behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hands making her move from behind him to stand in front of him closely. He wanted to take a good look at her face, her baby blue eyes.

Both moving away from the water in the same motion gave Jude the opportunity to run her hands down his chest and then made her way back up his chest and then coiled her arms around his warm water splashed neck. "So, what are we going to do today?" Jude asked seductively. Tommy smiled and spoke. "Well Miss Harrison, we don't have to get that demo recorded until tomorrow, and we don't leave town until tomorrow night so…. We can do whatever you want."

Jude smiled at the thought of just making love to the man all day and all night but then her thoughts were interrupted by Tommy pulling her into a passionate kiss making her knees go weak. "No, actually I have plans for us today." he said breaking the kiss. Jude smiled and asked "What?" Tommy grinned shaking his head and backing her against the shower wall and lifting her right leg wrapping it around him. "You'll just have to wait." He smiled as he pulled her into another kiss and slowly entered her without warning. Jude jumped slightly at the suddenness and then wrapped her other leg around his waist moaning out.

He thrust into her and then pulled half way out and then slowly glided himself back in. After repeating this rhythm a couple dozen times Jude was growing more and more eager. "mmhhmmhm Tommy please, faster." Tommy smiled as he looked at the expression on her face as he picked up the pace a tad and began to moan out "Jude" he gasped as she began to meet his thrusts. "Harder" she panted as he began thrusting faster and harder. " Oh god,I..Im almost there don't stop Tommy don't stop!" He began to lose his rhythm and started pumping in out of her the sound of her back banging against the wall as he thrust into her was slowly sending the both of them over the edge along with their loud moans.

As they both released Jude slid down the shower wall bringing Tommy with her and laying down. Both panting out of breath from their little encounter. Jude giggled as she felt Tommy begin to tickle her as he pulled the both of them off the floor and under the warm water. "What are you doing Tommy?" Jude giggled. Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and spoke. "I want to wash you." Jude slightly blushed from his statement and smiled. Tommy took the sponge from the shower shelf and squeezed the complementary body wash onto it and rubbing it into the spongy material. He walked over to Jude and began to rub it down her chest under her breasts down to her stomach and then went around her whole waist to rub the sponge up her lower back and then up to her upper back. She took the sponge away from him and began to do the same thing to him as the water turned freezing cold. She dropped the fluffy sponge on the shower floor as Tommy turned off the water as he did the soap suds fell from his wet body from the water hitting them.

Jude jumped out of the shower as he did the same and wrapped a towel around the two. Jude looked behind her at Tommy both in the same white plush towel and smiled. "That was fun." Tommy nodded grinning "Let's go get in bed to stay warm" Tommy spoke sincerely. Jude laughed as she pulled the towel from his body and ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. "I'm going to GET YA FOR THAT ONE HARRISON" Tommy yelled as he jumped onto her in the bed.

He began to kiss down her neck and onto her chest as she pulled his head up and spoke. "So, what's this surprise you have for me?" Tommy smiled and said "You'll see." Jude giggled as she spoke "well, are we leaving or is coming to the room." As she finished she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over to where she was now on top of him. "We have to go to it." Jude looked at him happily and spoke. "Well then shouldn't we be getting dressed?" Tommy looked at his watch and nodded his head. "Yeah, we have to be there at 11:00." Jude looked at him annoyed. "Well, Tommy its 9:50 now!" Tommy grinned and said "It's only 15 minutes from the strip here, relax." Jude got off of him and made her way to her suitcase.

She pulled out about ten different shirts and jeans and fifty pairs of shoes. "geez girl, are you moving?" Jude laughed sarcastically and threw a sandal at him. "Hey, watch the face; people have paid big bucks to see it." Jude laughed as she clasped her bra and pulled on a Green stripped baby doll shirt. "Yeah, and you're not cocky at all are you?" Tommy sighed "not at all my love, not at all." He grabbed a pair of his dark denim jeans and a button down navy shirt. As Jude finished dressing by putting on her jeans and a pair of green ballet slipper type things she walked over to Tommy who was buttoning the first button of his shirt. "Here, I want to do that." She put her hands over his and buttoned the next button down as she reached the last button of his shirt Tommy grabbed her hands and clasped them together with his own.

He smiled as he looked at their hands together and looked down at Jude who was smiling up at him. "No one has ever helped me get dressed." Jude sighed and spoke "well I guess you really love me to let me help you." Tommy smiled and his eyes lit up instantly. "Your right I do love you." Jude lightly kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck like a snake as she broke the kiss and asked "are you ready to go?" Tommy nodded and they both left the room shutting the door behind them.

They made their way to the elevator and stepped in. As the doors shut she spoke. "I'm hungry." Tommy laughed and the elevator doors opened at the ground floor of The Mirage hotel. "We will eat when we get there Harrison." She sighed as they walked through the hotel and the casino and out the door to see sunny Las Vegas. Tommy asked the valet standing in his red vest with the name "Steve" written on it can you please get a limo here?" The valet turned to Tommy and began to say "I'm sorry sir but you have to call a service for limo's only special guests are able to use our complementary services." Then he caught himself at about "special guests" to see that he was talking to "Lil Tommy Q" He smiled as he said "Yes Sir" he saluted him and walked over to one of the limo drivers and told him to hustle over with the car. Jude walked up beside Tommy and asked "and he saluted you, because…." she giggled as she gestured with her hands. Tommy nodded his head smiling and the limo pulled up Steve the valet opened the door for Jude to slide in and behind her was Tommy. He shut the door and the limo pulled out of the driveway.

The driver adjusted his mirrors to see the two sitting in the back seat and asked "where too" Tommy smiled and leaned up in his seat whispering to the driver that the destination was a surprise for Jude and then he told him where to go in a low voice.

About 10 minutes later they were on a highway headed away from the strip. The driver pulled up to a big glass door where it was automatically opened by a valet girl in a brown and green vest. Jude and Tommy both stepped out of the limo. The driver left and the two were leaded into the building. "Tommy, where are we going?" Tommy smiled and said "To eat some sweets." Jude squeaked and hugged him as the lady led them into a room full of chocolate. "Hello, my name is Isabella and I will be leading you to your private tour of "Ethel M Chocolate Factory, now I heard that you were not interested in just all the different chocolate tasting but were interesting in making and then eating your tasting, we don't usually do that but because this is a private tour and Mr. Quincy here has donated a generous amount of money to our company we are letting this happen. Just this once.

Jude looked up at Tommy and said "We get to make and then eat chocolate." Tommy nodded and pulled her closer against him. The lady smiled at the couple and spoke "Now to get started we are going to go through safety instructions and then the two of you will be let into the machinery room to make the chocolates of your choice, you will have two hours before I escort you out." Tommy nodded and then asked "Can you call a taxi service or limo for our ride back to the hotel?" The lady shook her head and spoke "nonsense, we have a limo to take you both back to your hotel suites."

About 20 minutes later after they had gone through the safety instructions and they were clear on them they went in and started their sampling endeavors and making the chocolate of their choice. While Jude was making a raspberry crème chocolate, Tommy busied himself making a call to the hotel to move their things to the Honeymoon suite secretly.

On their ride home from the chocolate factory they had bought four boxes of different kinds of chocolates all in assorted boxes of 24. When they pulled up to the front door of The Mirage hotel Tommy tied a red Velvet scarf around her eyes and led her up to the Honeymoon suite he had earlier arranged. They got onto the elevator and he hit the 55 number which was where their suite awaited them. "Tommy what is going on" Tommy smiled and spoke "it's a surprise." the doors opened and he led her inside the suite with the floor covered in rose petals and candles lit throughout the room. She of course loved it and they spent the rest of their day and night making passionate love and feeding each other chocolate in bed.


End file.
